Because You Saved Me
by SexGodLautner
Summary: Christian and Ana Grey adopt Lydia into their family and Lydia can finally breathe after all the abuse she has been through. Like a protective Brother, Jace looks after Lydia and they become close, realising they have lots in common. But when little miss perfect get's her mitts on the bad boy, Lydia is seeing red and is on a mission to get Jace back.
1. Chapter 1

**Because You Saved Me**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Rescuing Me**

In an old bloodstained t-shirt that has never been washed and green shorts that are way too baggy on me, I sit at the bottom of the staircase patiently waiting for my punishment. I lay my sweaty hands on top of my lap and my fingers tremble with dread. My Father, Bill is in the living room pacing up and down with an angry stomp. He always does this and it is never a good sign. As always, he holds a beer can in a tight grip and his fingers crush it, making a cracking noise in the tin. I notice the small specs of the disgusting liquid as it flies out.

I remember when I was just six years old. My Mother Mary was standing in the kitchen serving the dinner she cooked for him and herself. I wanted to try something other than bread and water so it inspired me to steal something from the plates. When I tried to sneak something, Bill had caught me from the corner of his blue eyes from where he sits in his chair opposite the television set. He stomped over in his boots, just like he's doing now, and the alarm of his steps made me toss the food back onto the plate. I tried to apologise but it meant nothing to him. He snatched me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me up the stairs. 'Bill!' I remember my Mother shouting after him. His only response was, 'Stay out of this Mary.' I saw the defeated look in Mother's eyes before she dropped her glance to the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. She stood there with no fight in her body to help me for what was about to happen next. She couldn't stomach meeting my eyes and seeing the terror coursing through my small body.

Once Bill dragged me up the stairs he forced me into the bathroom which is unusual for him. Normally, he'd send me to my empty room where only a few blankets lay on the floor. I tried to remain quiet and not scream out because I knew if I did then it would only make him madder and my punishment much worse. 'Sit!' He ordered, pointing to the toilet seat. After I took the seat, he made me drink a full can of beer. I placed the tin to my lips and the smell drew disgust to my expression but I had no choice to drink the liquid. I was a child and I knew even then I shouldn't be drinking the stuff. I watched something on the television once saying that only twenty one year olds and over's are allow to drink it. Not me. I was only six. Bill knew what he was doing to me. I thought, at the time, I was lucky that I didn't get a slap around the face. But after a few minutes after finishing the can of beer I finally understood. Bill smiled before his boots banged out of the bathroom. I heard him lock the door from the other side. I couldn't escape. I can never escape out of this place. That entire night I remained next to the toilet being sick. When I curled myself up into a protective ball, I felt the coldness of the times and they were cooling my skin down and I was kind of grateful for that. The only bad side I had was having my ear against the floor and listening to the drama of my parent's arguments down stairs. I heard screaming, shouting, smashed plates, hitting. I knew he was doing something to her too.

Now, there is no plate smashing going on. My Mother is dead and her remains are in the backyard buried deep down in the darkness of the ground. And it's just me and_ him_ left in one house and no way to escape. I've tried so many times it's –

The chirpy sound of the door bell comes ringing in through the house. I look across to Bill and Bill looked across towards me. Nobody ever rings out doorbell. We're the forgotten family in this neighbourhood that nobody is interested in. I've not once seen a neighbour or another human before. I've been trapped in this house and I'm hardly ever allowed out into the backyard. Bill doesn't like me standing where my Mother now rests. He thinks that I'm stupid and he makes me return back to the house.

The door bell rings again.

"Answer it!" Bill demanded. "But don't you fucking mess up girl, I'm warning you." He has a glare in his blue powerful eyes as he shoves a stern finger in my direction.

I nod and slowly slip off the steps, gently standing up which still makes the pain in my lower back reappear. If I try to rub it better it will only make it worse. Just having this t-shirt pressing against it is making it hurt. Passing Bill, I see him take another sit from the can as his eyes follow me to the front door. I unlatch the door from the frame which I knew how to do.

I'm not sure how old I was but I remember the night I tried to escape but he caught me just as my foot cross the line of the door. He caught me by my arm and yanked me back. I thought he was sleeping in the chair but he was pretending. I still can feel the pain as he whipped his belt buckle across my side of my body. I now have a permanent scar running from my ribs to my hip bone. It doesn't look to bad, it's faded into my skin and you can make out the jagged edges of the scar. I have a few smaller scars, one on my forehead, knee, foot and a couple on my arms. I'm not sure what my back looks like. I bet there are a few but you wouldn't see it from all the cut's and bruise that are pained in and over my skin.

"Hello?" Is that the way you answer door or just phone calls? I see a man who is about to turn away and leave me here with _him._ When he turns I can see what he's wearing. He's dressed like normal people do on the television screen with a navy shirt with a few buttons undone at the top and blue faded jeans. I lift my gaze up from his boots and see the tall man has blonde curly hair tangled in front of his blue eyes, matching Bills.

"Oh, hello sweetheart," He said, presenting a smile. But the nice expression soon disappears into an, 'O' shape as his bottom lips drops open.

"Don't," I whispered, so only he can hear and Bill won't.

All of a sudden, something in the living room breaks and the speed of my heart beats faster against my chest. Oh no, he heard. The sound sounded like glass so he's probably broken another one of my Mother's vases that she used to collect. "Help me…" I whispered to the man as more things crash to the floor behind me. "Call the cops after you leave." Apparently it's what people do if something bad is happening or happened. I saw it on the TV.

The man bobs his head and clears his throat. "My name is Elliot Grey," He told me, continuing like he hasn't heard anything. Good acting Elliot. "I'm going around the neighbourhood to see whether anyone would be interested in renovating their house."

"LYDIA! Get back in here now!" Bill snaps loudly. I reckon he is still pacing up and down, pissed because of how long I'm taking.

Elliot's eyes dart towards the door as he hands me a leaflet, which I won't ever get to read. "Thank you," I say playing along.

Elliot's hand remained on mine and he could see the small scars on my wrist. Sadness dripped through his expression now and all I wanted to do is hug him. Tell him everything will be okay if he calls the cops. It's what my Mother should have done for the countless times Bill hurt me. "Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart," He promises. "You need to come with-"

Elliot's mouth fell together creating an angry line. I didn't realise Bill was standing behind me. Oh no! He looks madder than usual. I'm in trouble. He grabs the piece of paper from my hand and crumples it into a ball shape. He tosses it over Elliot's shoulder and shouts, "Take your fucking trash and go bother some other poor fucker!" Bill yanked on the back of my collar and shoves me back inside. I stumble over my feet and fall to the ground as I hear the door slam and get locked up.

"You are so fucking useless Lydia," Bill growls at me. I feel the toe of his boot connecting with my side of my body. "You are a waste of space!" With every word he hits me, over and over again. My tears cry into the carpet. 'I'm sorry' I wanted to say but my body couldn't and wouldn't let me. "You don't deserve to breathe the same air as everybody else. You are nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing! A worthless bag of bones!"

The pain burns inside of me. It is climbing higher and higher, getting hotter and hotter. It's so difficult not to fight back but if I do I'll be in more trouble and pain then I am now. His foot collides over and over into my ribs, my legs and even my head. I can feel the red blood seeping out of the freshly cuts and the pain in my head is ringing. I tried to focus on something else. That film was good last night. It had lots of action, lots of funny moment and I could watch it over and over again if I could.

"Lydia…" That other familiar voice caught my attention. "Lydia… Can you hear me, sweetheart?" I open my eyes and peek up. I see Elliot kneeling besides me. "Can you stand up?" He asks and I try my best to but I wince. "I've got to get you out of here," He says in a panic. Elliot places his hands underneath my legs and around my back. He allows me to rest my head against his chest as he carries me out of the building. I don't dare look in Bill's direction. I don't want to know what's happened. When Elliot steps outside though, I see the cops with their blue and red flashing lights outside my house. It's just like the movies. The people in the cop's uniform, rushes towards the building with guns in their hands, ready to shoot. "He's got glass in his hand…" Elliot warns them as they pass us.

* * *

**Elliot Grey**

* * *

"Son, will you get your Mother…" I ask as he picks up the house phone. I can't believe what has just happened. My entire body is trembling and I don't know why. It's not because I just attacked a man who was hurting a little girl my Son's age because the adrenaline was pumping through me. When I saw the pleading look in her eyes to get help I knew something was really wrong. The blood stains on her shirt screamed out to me when she opened the door. Something was wrong but I didn't realise how bad things were until now.

"She's dead," Jace re-informs me.

I roll my eyes at me Son, even though he can't see it. "Will you please just get Kate? It's important."  
Even with that information, Jace doesn't bother to hurry the hell up. He lazily spoke, "S'pose." He's is being a right pain in my backside recently. I sigh and look up to the sky.

"Elliot, baby, where are you? Dinner is nearly on the table," Kate finally spoke down the phone.

"I've been held up. Sorry Baby."  
I can picture her leaning the phone between her should and her ear so she can cross her arms across her chest, exposing her perfect breasts. "Why? What's held you up?" I know what she's really thinking. She thinks I'm making this up and being with another woman or something.

"Baby, don't freak, okay?"I know that isn't the best way to start but I don't want her to flip out when this is complete opposite to what she's thinking. "I have to go to the cop station to give a witness statement."

"What?" She choked out and I hear her fumbling for the phone as if she just dropped it. "What for? Elliot, what's going on? Are you okay? What's happened? I can't stand not knowing."  
"Let's just say I rescued a girl today from being trapped for another few years of her life by her Father," I say to her to keep her a ease for a few hours.

"Are you a hero?" Kate asked me that caught me off guard.

I smile. I guess I am. "A big time hero!" I say, milking it.

"I think that's so damn sexy!"

"Oh yeah?-"

A cough captures my attention and a cop is standing behind me. "Lydia would like to see you before we leave."

I nod my head to the cop and return back to the phone call with my wife. "I have to go now. I'll call as soon as I can. Laters, baby."

* * *

**Lydia Walters **

* * *

I'm in the back of an ambulance and I've always wanted to go in one. Not that I want to be hurt but from the movies on the TV they always use them after something bad has happened. And here I am, lying on the wheelie bed, being treated by some nice lady called Marva. She keeps warning me I might feel a stinging sensation but I feel nothing but the pain in my back, head and ribs. I'm not sure what she's doing to me but she promises it to help me get better. I feel another person's weight step onto the vehicle and I glance up from what Marva is doing. It's Elliot. "Hey Sweetheart, I heard you were asking after me?"

I nod my head a couple of time. "I just wanted to thank you for your help today. I can't thank you enough. If there is anything I could do for you – like hand out your flyers for you-"

"There is no need, sweetheart," He says cutting me off. "As long as you're safe that is all that matters."

"She will be safe now, Mr Grey," A cop assures Elliot from where he stands by the door. "The social worker's will be at the hospital and they'll put her up into a children's care home. She'll be safe there we will make sure of it."

Elliot nods his head.

"Sir, if we could get going to attain your statement."

"Of course," Elliot said. I watched carefully as Elliot stepped closer towards me. He leant down and gave me my first ever hug. Well half of a hug anyway. He kissed my cheek and his warm breath tickled against my skin. "Take care, Sweetheart."

"Thank you for everything," I respond gratefully. He nods his head and turned away. I watched from where I lay and saw him step of the ambulance. He froze to the spot for a second, looked over his shoulder and waved before stepping in the direction of a cop car. And that will be the last time I see Elliot Grey.

* * *

** A/N** - Babyk345 thank you for inspiring me to write another Lydia and Jace story! I can't wait to write the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think guys?


	2. Meeting Grey, Handsome Jace & the Monkey

**Because You Saved Me**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Meeting Grey, Handsome Jace and the Monkey.**

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

The stress of having another teenage boy living with us has already causes a disturbance with my hair. I found another thin silver thread of hair and I was not happy about it. Ana moaned at me this morning for pulling it out and said it would give me another seven. Maybe she's right. I should stop tugging at them. But having my Brother's Son staying with us, fighting with Zak and calling Phoebe names is driving me incredibly insane. I thought with a stricter hand, Jace would behave himself more but not once have I seen an improvement in his behaviour. So last night, I came up with a plan of action, to train him up and maybe put his fists to good use. If he's good as he says he is maybe I can get a boxing match set up for him instead of him picking fights with my Son.

This morning I decided to run the idea by Jace and I thought he might throw a teenager tantrum about going running with me. The only reaction I got from him was a shrug of his shoulders. From there we are now running along a path in the park as the sunshine gazes down on us. We've already run twenty minutes and I expected him to bail but he's keeping up.

"Excuse me! A girl, probably around the same age as my Nephew, jumps out of nowhere and disturbs our flow. Jace takes the chance to take a couple of big breaths to recover. With my chest rising up and falling down quickly, I cast my eyes over the girl. My full attention lands on her bold hazel eyes that have a hint of green boosting that shine green when the sunlight reflects into them. Drawing my eyes away from hers, I capture the sight of the red puffiness framing her eyes as if she's been crying a lot recently. I frown. Her dark brown hair is wavy and falls down to her hips. It looks like it could do with a good wash too. The girl's pale skin stands out a mile as it clings to her bones. If she was my child I would be forcing food down her throat. She is super skinny on an unhealthy level but with a couple of decent meals inside her she'd soon put the weight on. She's a very pretty girl hiding under the use of big clothes that are drowning her. Dirt trails over her long sleeved red t-shirt and black shorts.

Jace steps up beside me and flickers his eyes up and down her, resting on her assets. She might be skinny but she's got a handful. At the corner of my eye, I see my Nephew licking his lips. "Hey," He greets first, trying his best way to charm like he does with every single girl he meets.

Unfortunately for him, she doesn't batter an eyelash at him as she remains her attention on me. Jace isn't happy about it and wipes the swear from his forehead and then crosses his arms over his chest, tucking his hands in. "This is," She starts, looking a tad embarrassed as he tucks strands of hair behind her ears. "- Really random. Would you like to buy my Mother's ring?" She asks, lifting a piece of cheap metal between her fingertips towards me. "Or..." She points to a cheap looking necklace around her neck. "Or that."

Taylor doesn't seem to trust her. He pushes his hand against her shoulder, making her stumble out of the way. "Mr Grey, Sir." Suddenly her eyes became wider at my name. "Her Mother is probably around here somewhere wanting her to sell the items for drugs."

Because Taylor wasn't quiet I thought she would bite his head off or something but she remains calm. In a low gentle whisper she says, "My Mother is dead." A miserable expression clings to her face as she dips her head to the floor. There is a story somewhere there. If her Mother is dead then why is she selling the jewellery that she should be keeping? I follow her gaze and see her bare feet against the rough patch of the path that we're standing on. "Thank you for your time, Mr Grey," She said politely, putting on a brave face. She returned her sad eyes to the floor and walks around us, wincing as the floor bites into the bottom of her dirty feet.

I don't bother running again and neither does Jace. We're both shocked to what has just happened. As we move slowly away, we both couldn't help but look over at our shoulders at the same time towards the mystery girl. I stopped and turned around properly to look at her. She is sitting on the edge of the cast iron green bench, flipping the ring in her hand. Under her breath s_h_e mutters something before raising her arm in the air and into a throwing position. She slings her arm forwards and tosses the ring into the air, which lands somewhere on the grass on the other side of the path. She knows it's a worthless piece of metal and won't get her anywhere.

"Uncle Christian, I should – I mean we should go back, check to see if she's alright." Jace lift his eyes to meet mine and concern is pasted all over his damp face. I've never seen him so trouble about someone other than himself before. He looks back at her and shakes his head. "She's wearing no shoes!" He says as if it's meant to persuade me but I'm already convinced. I know something isn't right with her and it's my duty to help her. If I don't I'll only remember those big brown eyes of hers and they will haunt me till I find her.

I step in her direction. "Come on then."

"Mr Grey," Taylor protested with a fretted tone. "I don't think that is a very wise."

Paying no attention to Taylor, Jace and I return to the girl. By the time we get there, I see the difference in her. She's crying. Not full on crying like Phoebe would if she'd broken a nail. Instead her hazel eyes let a teardrop descend which makes me feel awful for not giving her the money that she obviously needs. I take a seat on the bench besides her and Jace decides to kneel on the ground in front of her. "I'm Christian and this is my Nephew-"

Jace coughs. "Handsome Nephew," He corrects me which makes the corner of her sad lips lift up.

I let a smile peel over my own lips. He is just like his Father always charming the ladies. "And this is my handsome Nephew Jace. What's your name?"

The girl doesn't answer instantly; she plays with a strand of cotton that has come loose from the arm of her red t-shirt. I start to question why the long pause but she wipes her wet eyes on her sleeve and snivels in preparation to answer. Her now glossy eyes meet mine as she mutters out, "Lydia Walters."

I peek over to where Taylor is standing and he has already got his phone to his ear, wanting to find out all the information about Lydia. He doesn't trust her one bit. I can tell by the way he's watching her like a hawk as if she's got a hidden knife and is about to stab me. But I'm pretty sure she hasn't. He's going off into serious mode. Curiously, to find out a little more information I ask Lydia, "Why are you selling your Mother's ring?"

Lydia murmurs, "To survive…"

From the corner of my eyes, I see Jace frown. "To survive?" He repeats as a question, wanting more information out of her as much as I do. She's not giving much a way and I'm curious to know why.

Lydia removes her eyes from the thin red strand and glances down at Jace. "Without any money you cannot stay alive out here." As she speaks she gestures to the open air. She's living on the streets. If her Mother is dead then where is her Father?

"You're living out here, on the streets?" I find myself asking immediately without any hesitation. Lydia simply nods her head, making her hair fall in front of her pale face. "Don't you have any family to stay with?" She is so young and vulnerable to be sleeping out here on the streets alone, anyone could hurt her.

Lydia lifts her head and looks in Taylor's direction as he stares at her. "You're trying to get all the information out of me, aren't you?" She doesn't let me answer. "Well, instead of getting your monkey to check up on me, let me tell you myself." I can't believe she just called Taylor a monkey. Jace is already laughing at her animal reference to Taylor and I wanted to but I want to listen to Lydia. "My Mother is dead," She says again, her eyes falling to her lap. She shakes her head as if she's fighting to get a grip with herself. "My Father… He's in prison for her murder." I have to kick Jace lightly to get him to keep his mouth shut. He wants to know all the gory details but it's not fair on her to explain how he murdered her Mother. "I'm not sure how long ago but I was put into care and I ran away. Probably not the best choice I could have made. If I had stayed there any longer it would have gotten me killed anyway. So I ran and now I am here, telling you my life story."

Oh! I wasn't expecting that. I have so many questions. Why has she run away from a care home? Doesn't she have any more family? The list could go on and on.

"Mr Grey," Taylor said stepping closer towards us. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I won't be a moment."

* * *

**Lydia Walters**

* * *

It's been a while since the cops and social workers found out how I was being treated, I don't know the exact length. They wanted to know all the details but I wasn't ready to share anything because I have to relive everything I've been through in my nightmares and that's bad enough. I know Bill is locked up now but I continue to see him. Not face to face but in my dream and I can feel everything he does to me. He hurts me over and over, just like the last time he did.

When I left the children's home, I thought I would be able to escape to a much better life. I was totally wrong. Going alone isn't as fun as they make out in the movies. It's difficult without money which everything boils down to. Nobody will give you anything for free these days.

When I saw Christian and Jace, I had to stop them and ask if they wanted to buy my Mother's jewellery. I was trying everyone who went past and they were the only ones to stop. When I heard the monkey side kick say the name Grey my thoughts went back to Elliot Grey. Could they be related? Probably not. Seattle could have thousands of Greys and they might not be related. Anyway they seem nice apart from Monkey sidekick. I can hear him muttering things about me. He's got my name now so I know he's trying to find out about my background. I tell Christian and Jace, who look completely different from each other, a vague part of my story. They don't look like family. Christian is tall, copper hair and gray eyes. Whereas Jace has got brown hair like mine and blue eyes that are so beautiful unlike Bills. They listen to my story and I saw Christian kicking Jace to keep him quiet. Shock mounts upon their faces as they weren't expecting anything like what I just told them. The monkey steps over and wants Christian or Mr Grey, whatever he likes to be called away, leaving me with Jace.

Jace remains on the floor and he's stares up at me. I find it hard to look at him after what I just told him but I can know his gaze is on me. "How old are you?" He asks randomly. I thought he'd want to know more about my past but he doesn't.

"I'm not sure," I say shrugging my shoulders. I'm not even sure when my Birthday is.

Jace raises an eyebrow and I know he doesn't understand my answer but he doesn't press for an explanation. Thankfully. Instead, he just says, "You're cute."

Right, okay, what do I say to that? I don't have a comeback for it. No one's ever said that to me before. All the boys at the home, they called me fat, ugly, worthless but it was never cute.

"Lydia," Christian returns back from monkey man. He bends down besides Jace to get on the same eye level as me. "I want you to come with us. I'm not having you on the streets."

"It's okay, Christian, I can live with this…" I say, pointing to the pretty park we're in. I've been here for a few nights, sleeping underneath one of the trees. It's cold and rough at night but it's okay because it's not as scary as it was being at home.

Christian shakes his head. "I'm not having you out here, Lydia. It's too dangerous for you." He stands up and offers his hand to me. He's got a serious look on his face like he's not messing about.

"Okay," I agree.

"I've got this Uncle Christian," Jace says knocking his hand away and then twirling around so his back faces me. "Hop on Cinderella." I wrap my arms around Jace's neck and he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him to. I've seen this in one of the films I've watched. I think they call it a piggy back ride. "Hold on tight Cinders…" Jace warns as he starts to walk back up the path where they came from. I lay my head against the back of Jace's and take in the deep smell of his cologne. That smells amazing! 'Mmm…' The sound automatically spills from my mouth; enjoy the scent a little too much.

I had doubts with Jace carrying me on his back. I could feel his strong muscles around me but I was still scared he'd drop me. It's my first piggy back so I'm allowed to freak out. He must have caught on because he started to reassure me. "Don't you worry Cinders, I won't drop you." I try to force all the negative thoughts out of my head and try my best to trust him.

When we arrived to a black long vehicle that movie stars own, Jace slowly slides me down to the floor and my hands hold onto his arms for balance. He turned slight and checks, "You alright?"I nod my head and quickly take my hands away from him. "Cinderella's first," Jace said gesturing to the door, where Monkey sidekick has it already open.

"Thanks," I say to Jace and step forwards. Taylor starts glaring at me as I move closer. "What is your problem? Have you got a bee stuck up your ass?" The words blurted out of my mouth before I could stop them. I clasp a hand over my lips and hold on tight before anymore words come out. Luckily, Jace and Christian thought my little outburst was funny. Taylor on the other hand didn't even crack a smile. I don't understand why he doesn't like me. Okay so I asked for money but that's because I need to live, surly he'd understand if he was in my position.

"Miss Walters, I find this situation all to be a set up. I think you know who Mr Grey really is and that you're after his money and I can assure you, you won't receive a cent."

I blink completely shocked that he would think that. Anger is cursing though my body and I can feel my hands clenching besides my body. I'm not standing for that. I've been mistreated all my life and I'm not going to stand here arguing with a monkey man who thinks he knows the ins and outs of every single person who crosses Grey's path. I spin around and silently start to walk back to the park with Christian and Jace's eyes on me. Before I had chance to escape, Christian grasps a hold on my wrist stopping me completely.

"Lydia, get in the car," Christian says with a serious tone as he scowls in Taylor's direction. Uh-oh! What have I caused now?

The ride to where ever we are going is awkward. Taylor is at the front driving and keeps looking back at me, meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror. I don't think we're ever going to be friends. That's a shame. I don't like making enemies.

"Sir, we have Welch on the line," Monkey butt says.

Christian nodded and glanced over towards me. He ran a hand through his copper hair. "Lydia, I have had my security advisor go through your details. I think he's going to tell me everything. Is that alright?"

"You'll hear about it anyway when you take me back to that place," I say referring to the care home, I will run away from again if I go back there. There is no way in hell I'm staying there to get killed. "Answer your call," I say when I realising Christian is hesitating whether to or not.

"Welch your on speaker, Lydia and Jace are here."  
"Okay Sir, I have that information for you. Would you like me to send it over in an email?"  
"No carry on."  
"Sir, Lydia has-"

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

Welch was about to say something important about Lydia but she started speaking for him. Her head was bowed down as if she's ashamed. "I was imprisoned in my own home by my Mother and Father. They wouldn't let me out the front door. Said bad things would happen to me if I did."

Everyone, including Taylor and Welch fell silent, even Jace sat with stunned face sprawled across his features, not saying one word. Usually he would be asking questions but it's truly silenced him and myself. Why would parents do this? I had to ask. "Why did they think bad things would happen to you, Lydia?"

"My Brother-"

Taylor interrupted her and he's starting to get on my nerves. "That's not on your parent's records."

Lydia rolled her eyes and frowned in Taylor's direction. "It wouldn't be. Braxton was born in the house too so nobody knew about us." Lydia moved her fierce look from Taylor to me which is much softer and said, "Apparently, he ran away without them knowing. I tried but I couldn't get past Bill. So I don't understand how my Brother could. My theory is that Bill murdered him and buried him in the yard just like my Mother. They're meant to be digging the backyard up."

My heart bleeds out for this young girl who's been through so many traumas in her young life. I just want to wrap her up in cotton wool and keep her safe forever, even if Taylor doesn't agree with me.

"He buried your Mother in the yard?" The disbelief rang through Jace's ever word with his blue eyes focused on Lydia. He just couldn't help himself from asking.

A guilty look flashed crossed Lydia's eyes before she spoke. "I watched him strangle her." I noticed her swallow something thick in the back of her throat. This must be really difficult talking about this to a couple of strangers. "I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me." From where I'm sitting, I watch Lydia carefully. Her eyes are small and sad whilst her shoulders are hunched forwards. Lydia's hands are resting on her lap but their shaking wildly. "He made me help him bury-" She couldn't finish her sentence as her tears came crumbling out and I could see she was picturing the scene as she spoke. I've never met her Father but he must have been a cruel man. I move closer to Lydia, sitting against the side of the limousine with her. I wrap my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder.

"Sir," Welch said a moment later. "Would you like the other details?"

"No…" I said running my fingers through Lydia's hair. I don't want to see Lydia upset anymore. "I'm taking her home with me. Will you tell Ryan to get Ana and Phoebe back as soon as possible. They can continue shopping another day."

"Of course, Sir."

"You live here?" Lydia asks as her eyes bounced around, taking everything in as Jace carried her on his back again, towards the front door.

I nod my head. "My Dad helped create it," Jace added proudly. It's the first time I've heard him speak so highly of Elliot.

"It's…." She pressed her lips together as she thinks of the right words.

Jace gave her a few options to choose from, "Ace, awesome, wonderful, beautiful, spectacular, amazing?"

Lydia laughs at him and I find myself smiling from her reaction to. "I was going to say just _okay_ but I think I'll have to change my mind and say all of the above."

Jace laughs at her and something clicks in me. Maybe Lydia would be good for Jace. He seems calm around her and not so rude like he is with his Cousins. He isn't hurting her or calling her names other that Cinderella and that can't be bad. He's probably realising how lucky he is to have a Dad who doesn't hold him hostage and a step Mother who loves him as his own. Maybe meeting Lydia was fate and that she's meant to be a part of this family.

* * *

**Lydia Walters**

* * *

With the two homes I've been in, this house is nothing compared to them. It's light, open, modern and beautiful, just like the homes in movies. I shouldn't be allowed in here. I'll mess it all up with my dirty feet and muddy clothes.

In the entrance hall, I hear some heels clicking down the white tiled floor. My eyes follow the sound and I see a lady with blonde hair. She has a long black skirt on with a white shirt and around the neck is a pearl necklace.

"Lydia this is Gail, Taylor's wife," Christian tells me. Gail looks a lot friendlier than her monkey of a husband. She has a big smile and her eyes are sparkling with excitement to my arrival. "She's our house keeper. Gail, this is Lydia Walters."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Walters, could I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank you, Mrs Taylor…"  
"Please sweetie, call me Gail."

"Gail," I repeat and nod my head, making a metal note of that.

"Jace," Christian says. "Why don't you take Lydia upstairs and run her a bath. She could do with some relaxation."

"And a good scrub," I add.

Christian smiles without saying another word about how filthy I am. He then continues, "Let her borrow some of your clothes for the time being."

Jace takes me up the stairs, still managing to carry me on his back without complaint. "You must be really strong to carry me all this way…" I said.

A small laugh exited his mouth. "You're so heavy; I think I'm going to have a bad back tomorrow morning."

"Put me down then!" I say, wiggling myself to get down, worried that my weight will cause him pain. But Jace hung onto me tightly so I couldn't get down. "I told you I can walk," I protest.

"Chill cinders," He said through his laughter. "I was joking… You're not even heavy."

"Now I feel stupid," I mutter and he continues to laugh.

* * *

**A/N** - Review and let me know what you guys think so far! :)


	3. Plain and Simple

**Because You Saved Me**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Plain and Simple**

**Lydia Walters **

We reach the top of the stairs and I'm dazzled to see how beautiful Christian's family are. In one of family pictures is a lady who must be Christian's wife. She's so pretty and their Daughter is a spitting image of her. Also in the picture are two Sons. One looks a spit of Christian and the younger looking one have characteristic's of both of them. I'm jealous of the picture and I shouldn't be. It's stupid. I just wish we could have gone to the park and had a family picture taken, looking pretty and happy. But that would have never happened with my parents.

"Cinder's you can let go now," Jace brings me back to the present and I realise he's standing in front of the door that must be the bathroom. I slide down and Jace holds the door open for me.

I step inside and Jace walks around me, where I'm standing stunned to how beautiful the bathroom is. This is nothing compared to my old bathroom where I'd spent most of my time hurling my guts into the toilet. Instead of the cold floor, it's warm underneath my feet. It's roomier and I could probably swing a cat around, that's the proper saying right? It's very stylish. It's clean, white and modern. From the double sinks at the side, I cast my eyes over to Jace. He's filling up the tub, fit for a giant, with hot steaming water. With his fingers he keeps testing the water and adjusting the taps at the side. Once the bath tub is full enough, Jace reaches for a bottle and pours some liquid inside. He swishes his hand through the water before wiping the dampness of his hand on his top.

"I've never had a bath before," I admit.

Jace looks over his shoulder and I saw the surprise lighting up in his beautiful blue eyes. "You've got to be kidding me?"

With my teeth sunk into my lip, I shook my head side to side. "I washed at the skin when Bill allowed me to and at the home I had a shower but the water was running cold so I didn't stay in it too long."

"Come here," Jace orders with a soft whisper, his fingers curling and begging me to come closer. When I do, his arms reach out for mine immediately and he crushes me and him. The warmth of his hands pressed against my back feels good as I rest my head against his shoulder, looking back towards the door to the bathroom. In silence, we held onto one another. The smell of his cologne is strong underneath my nose but at the same time its more than welcoming. Before I embarrass myself by slipping out a moan of delight, I try to stop thinking about it and focus my attention onto this hug. I never got hugged. But the more I do it the more I'm enjoying it.

"Cinders," Jace's quiet voice seeped out. "Uncle C will help you, Y'know that right?" I don't say anything because I'm not sure what the right thing to say is. So I relax myself against Jace, taking in his body heat like a warm blanket. "He'll make your life better and I want to help to…"

I ran my tongue over my lips before saying, "I appreciate everything you all are doing for me."

After another short moment, Jace unties his arms from around me and I really wished he hadn't. It had been so cold outside, I worried that I might have frozen to death but now I want to be selfish and take as much heat in as possible.

Jace casts an eye onto the filled tub that has now a layer of bubbles along the surface of the water. "Why don't you climb in and I'll grab you some clothes."

* * *

**Jace Grey**

* * *

Lydia Walters. WOW, isn't she just a beauty. She's absolutely gorgeous with her long brown hair, hazel eyes that are framed with thick dark eyelashes. She's got the cute adorable look on her face that makes her seem so innocent and I know I have to be a good boy when I am around her. That's what I try to tell myself but I'm not is I can. My balls are already aching and my thoughts are screaming at me to do naughty things to her.

But I can't.

Uncle C will string me up if I dared looked at her in the wrong way. Touching her would be my death sentence for sure.

There is just something about Lydia though. She's different to any other girl I have ever met. Her eyes stream out with sadness and I have a need to correct that cheerless streak away. She doesn't deserve to be depressed, miserable and unhappy. I want her to be happy and I'll do everything in my power to achieve it. I feel like a dick. I thought I had a crappy life but I really can't complain because she's had a shitty start to life than me.

From my wardrobe I grab some of my clothes. I know they're going to be so baggy on her but I don't want an earful off Phoebe for going into her room. Phoebe's kitten, Tiddles, however, comes barging through the room and comes running towards me. She is so adorable with a black coat with white patches along her cute nose, mouth, neck and on all four paws. I crouch down and stroke just under her chin. Tiddles purrs and guides her chin along my finger to itch the correct spot. I hope Lydia isn't allergic to cats.

Back inside the bathroom, I see the pool of rags sitting besides the bath. They're worth burning now. It suddenly hits me, Lydia is not far away from me and sitting in a bath completely naked. Fucking hell! Get a grip man, don't think about it. "You look like you're enjoying yourself," I let slip out, instantly cussing myself. Stupid fucking idiot. Lydia looked stunning with her eyes closed as she lay against the back of the tub, bubbles covering up her body.

I laughed at she squeaked out of her skin. She leant forwards, crossing her arms over her chest to try to hide herself from me even though that was taken care of. "Sorry," I apologised. "I didn't mean to frighten you…"  
"It's okay," She said.

Lydia seems quiet and shy and of course that is fucking understandable due to her circumstances. Locked in a house with her Father who is a murdering scum bag must have swept the confidence right out of her. I take my hat off to her though for putting up with him as long as she did. I wonder if, maybe, if she'll let me help her grow that confidence back. We'll see.

I shouldn't be teasing myself with her but I ask to help wash her long locks. At first she seems hesitant and starts chewing on her bottom lip. It distracts me completely and I find myself copying her actions. After a couple of seconds of thinking about the idea of me washing her hair she agrees.

I get the expensive shower head from where it's linked at the side of the tub and start the warm water up. "Lean you head back," I said to her and she slowly tips her head back, letting her hair fall from her shoulders. I shower the water from the top of her hairline and run my hands down it. When I part her hair, I notice the difference of colour of her skin tone on her back. I grow an interest to the purple shade and push her hair to the side to get a better look.

Something inside my stomach sinks when I take in the recent marks on her back. Thick bruises pain her skin where she's obviously been hit. Dark lines are painted in every direction on her back. A painful pink looking wound is open and sore across the middle of her back, going in a diagonal direction. I've never been emotional, not even at my Mother's death or funeral. But this, this is rocking me on the edge to breaking out a tear. MAN UP! I remind myself quickly.

I don't want to make Lydia uncomfortable so I try and remain quite even though inside I'm burning up like a wild fire and want to lash out to the maximum. How dare someone hurt her! I pretended not to notice because I don't want to embarrass her or make her talk about something she doesn't want to. Usually I love to know the ins and outs of everyone's business but I'm not interested in Lydia's. I know talking things through are meant to help and if that's what she wants to do then I'll listen but for now I just want to help her, make her feel comfortable and relax around me. I grab some shampoo and conditioner from the shelf and hand them to her. "Fuck," I said which sent her eyes flying down to her chest to see if the bubbles had uncovered her assets. "I forgot the towels," I lied. I hadn't forgotten them; they're in the bottom draw under the sinks. I need to speak with Uncle C. She needs some medical attention to these wounds.

"Okay."

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

"You have a big goofy grin on your face, Christian," Ana says as she walks into the living room with Phoebe trailing behind her. Ana place's her shopping down on the sofa before putting her hands on her hip, letting her head fall to the side before staring at me. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing…" I said teasingly before plastering a massive smile on my face.

I explain to both of them about how Jace and I met Lydia Walters as Sawyer grabs the rest of the bags from the car. By the time he was done, I said, "Lydia has no family. Her Father is in prison for the murder of her Mother possibly her Brother."

Phoebe's sad eyes widened. "What?"

Ana collapses down onto the sofa, raising her hands to her mouth to cover up her loud gasp. "The poor thing. And you're sure she hasn't got any family? A distant Auntie or Uncle, perhaps?"

I shake my head. "No. I had a background check and the only family she has now is Bill. We've managed to get in contact with her social worker. She told us that Lydia ran away, which Lydia had already told me, she's been missing for a week apparently."

"She's been sleeping rough?" Ana asked with concern running through her expression.

I nod my head. "It's obvious she doesn't want to stay where she is."

"Dad," Phoebe pulled my eyes upon her. "The point you're trying to say is that you want her to stay here with us."

"The point I'm actually trying to make phoebe, is that I want us to adopt her into our family. If she agrees."  
Ana stares at me for a very long moment, not saying yes or a no. If she says no then I'm not entirely sure how else I'm going to help Lydia than to support her finically. "You're serious?"

"Yes very." I want to help. I want Lydia not to go down a horrible path. She needs to be shown she's loved and as a family I think we can do that. "Taylor has spoken to the social worker dealing with Lydia and she's agreed to let her stay the night but she must return tomorrow. If it goes well, I was hoping we could take her into our care."  
Ana turned her gaze onto Phoebe. "Phoebs, do you want a Sister?"  
"Yes please," Phoebe bobbed her head. "This house is overly populated with males. We need Lydia in this family."

Suddenly, Jace came running down the stairs which made me stand up instantly. Something's wrong. What's he done now? "Uncle C!" Jace called.

"In here Jace," I responded.

He rushed inside and said, "Can you call Ted home, Lydia's got some nasty wound on her back that I think he should check out?"  
"What?" I say stepping closer to him. Lydia's hurt?

"I didn't want to upset her by asking but I think it was her Father. I think he hit her."

Phoebe's voice came in with her arms crossing her body and her foot tapping the floor. "Since when did you start caring about someone other than yourself?"  
"Shut your face, you don't know what you're talking about," Jace defensively said, glaring at my Daughter.

"Will you stop it both of you!" I shouted. "I've had enough of your bickering. There are more important things in life then you two having a go at one another." I pushed myself through both of them and ran up the stairs, taking two by two.

* * *

**Lydia Walters**

* * *

I screamed loudly when Christian came barging through the door. It swung open and hit the wall and it made me jump. With his long legs, he came striding over as quickly as he could before dropping to his knees besides the tub. I watched him as he pushed my soapy hair away from my back. I knew what he was looking at and I felt guilty for him having to even see me like this. I glanced over Christian's shoulder toward the doorway as I see another silhouette appear. Jace stood against the door way and he mouthed, 'sorry.' I assume he's trying to help me and I really do appreciate the help. So I mouth back, 'thank you.' It caught him off guard and he frowned just a little. I could see he thought my reaction would be different.

"Lydia," Christian murmured softly as his fingers lightly touched my back. "Not all men are like this."

"I know," I say giving him a reassuring smile. "Please don't worry over me. I'm fine. I've dealt with it before."

"You shouldn't just deal with it." He deeply inhales a big breath before telling me, "I'll have my son Teddy look at it for you. He'll make it feel better and more comfortable for you."

"You have a Son called Teddy?" I asked. I've never heard someone be called that before.

Christian smiles. "It's short for Theodore."

My face reddens. "Oh, I see…"

By the time I was dressed into different clothes, it happened to be lunch time. I'm starving and I couldn't help following the mouth-watering smell. I can't remember when I last ate something. It must have been a while as my stomach made a weird gurgling sound.

Outside the bathroom, Jace is waiting on me to exit. He told me that Gail was cooking up a treat and it will be ready in a few minutes. When we reached the foot of the stairs, I saw Christian's family and a jolt of nerves burst over me. Oh my, they are much more stunning in person than what the pictures on the walls display. I held onto the borrowed pants from Jace and hiked them up so I wouldn't trip down the stairs and make a compete fool of myself.

Everybody's eyes are on me like I have a spot light shining down on me. I was suddenly aware that I'm afraid to look in their direction.

At the bottom of the step, I suddenly became suffocated with arms. "Oh my," a girl started, "You're so pretty. I can't wait for you to be my little Sister." Christian had mentioned before he left that he wanted to adopt me into his family. The news spreads quickly around here. I made a coughing sound before the girl realised she was choking me. "I'm sorry Lydia, I got a bit excited. I do that all the time." She stepped back and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

"That's okay," I said shyly.  
Christian stepped up besides us and introduces me. "This is our Daughter Phoebe." Even though she already hugged me as a greeting she waved her fingers at me and a beam shone on her face. Christian turned me slightly to the left to face a younger lad who looked half and half of his parents. "That's Zakary, our youngest. "  
"And dumbest," another boy said who looked like the spit of Christian.  
"Hey!" Zak spat out, glaring at him, who I assumed is his older Brother, Teddy. "I'm going to fly through next year and prove you wrong."  
"Whatever little bro," Teddy said as he stepped closer towards me. "Hey Lydia, I'm Theo, it's nice to meet you..."  
"I think I prefer Teddy," I let slip and Christian laughs at me.  
"Dad!" Teddy groaned and rolled his eyes before his glare snatched onto Christian. "I keep telling you not to call me that. I'm not a kid anymore…"

"Awe, Teddy still hasn't grown up to be a real man," Zakary joked which got him a punch in the arm from Teddy.  
"It's a cute name..." I tell him which makes it worse as he shakes his head side to side.  
"My turn," a ladies voice entered. The lady is dressed smartly in a dress and jacket with a beautiful thick necklace which must cost a fortune. She has lovely dark chestnut brown hair that frames her face and sweeps off her shoulders. She has a set of blue eyes but the colour is soft and gentle unlike as bright as Bills. She's quiet short and we're probably on the same level. Behind her Christian is towering over her. "Hello Lydia." A smile sweeps upon her glossy lips. "I'm Christian's wife, Ana. It's so lovely to meet you." She hugs me gently probably aware of my injuries."You must be hungry..."

We sat around a massive table. I sat between Christian, who is head of the table and Jace who sat to my right. Across from me sat Ana and Phoebe, who is bouncing in her seat wanting to get her hands on my hair and make-up. Zak sat besides Phoebe and Teddy sat next to Jace. I felt welcome in their home and they didn't treat me anything different. They accepted me like family. When the food came out I got introduced to the security guys who helped Gail. Taylor was one of them and he watched me carefully as he placed Christian and Ana's plates down. "You've already met Gail and Jason Taylor." Christian gestures towards the big tall guy placing Phoebe and Zak's plates down. "This is Cobbs." Even with a scary, I will burst out into incredible hulk, face he nods his head in my direction. Christian's hand came over onto my side and introduced me to Luke Sawyer, who settled Jace's and Teddy's plates on the table.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Walters. If you need anything at all, just ask."

"Thank you, Mr Sawyer."  
Gail placed the plate down in front of me and I have no clue to what is sitting in front of me. "If you don't like it Lydia, I'll make you something different."

It turns out I don't like fish and I started to play with the food on my plate. The first nibble of something different and I didn't enjoy the taste. My taste buds are so used to plain and boring food that I don't think I'll be able to enjoy anything. "Lydia, if you don't like it then why don't you go into the kitchen and ask Gail to make you something else."

"Sorry, I don't want to waste food."

"I'll have it," All three boys said at the same time which makes me laugh. I pushed my plate towards them and they started picking at it like vultures.

Christian smiled and said, "Have whatever you like Lydia."

"Thank you."

I went into the kitchen and found Gail at the sink drying some plates. "Hello dear, did you enjoy your lunch?"  
"Sorry. I'm not a fish fan."  
"Oh that's no problem, what can I get you instead?"  
"Can I have some bread and water?" I ask.

I received a shocked expression as if Gail had heard me wrong. But she hadn't. "Bread and water?" She repeated. "Is that all you want?"

"That's all I've ever had," I tell her as I slip onto one of the barstools.

A sad look captures onto her features before she sets a plate down and finds a loaf of bread. "There are many foods you should try, Lydia. I must have to admit, fish wasn't the best choice to give you if you've only eaten bread." She opens the loaf and obtained a knife from a draw. She cut the bread and it has a thick crust made rough sound. "Do you have anything on the bread? Butter or Nutella?"

I shake my head. "Just bread."

Gail makes an '_hmm_…' sound as she laid a couple of pieces onto a plate for me. She leant across and set the plate down. "There you are dear."

I take a quick bite of the bread and enjoy the familiar taste. This is so good.

* * *

**A/N** - Review and let me know what you think so far. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter which will be called Bra Trouble. :D


	4. BRA Troubles

**Because You Saved Me**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Bra Troubles**

Lydia Walters

I completely forgotten about the others waiting on me until Christian came walking around the corner of the opening to see where I'm at. I'm not sure how long I've spent in the kitchen but it must have been a long time. Gail has been telling me things she'd like me to try but I'm not sure I'll like anything. During the conversation, I promise I'd give whatever she cooks later a try. Too wrapped up in the soft bread and the conversation with Gail, I had forgotten to go back into the dining room. They must think I'm rude. Before I didn't care what I looked like eating but with Christian now in the room I decided to eat much slower.

"What are you eating?" Christian wondered, stepping closer with a happy smile on his lips.

"Sorry," I apologised. "I should have came back but-"

Christian looked down at my plate and a confused expression took away the smile he only just had on his face. His gray eyes seem shocked at first as they rise to meet mine before the hint of disappointment swept in Gail's direction. After what felt forever, he turned his eyes back onto me. "You're eating bread?"

"It's all that she wanted, Sir," Gail said in such a professional tone, completely changing from her casual voice when we were talking before.

I nibble on my bottom lip as we stare at one another. "I, erm…" I swallowed something thick in the back of my throat. "I have never had anything other than bread and water…" He continues to stare down at me but I can't look at him anymore. I flee my eyes to the plate in front of me. I don't know why I feel ashamed unless I'm feeling something else. Sometimes I never know what feeling I am feeling. I haven't leant about them.

I peek up through my eyelashes to see Christian running a hand over his mouth, over his nose and over this copper hair. His eyes now present a horrible sadness and I raise my eyes to see a clear picture of him. He is definitely not happy. He brings both of his hands to the counter and slowly balls them up into fists, like he's going to lose control over whatever he's got going on in his head. Is this all about me eating bread or is there more to this?

Christian unties his fingers and slaps the counter top with a little bang. I don't jump as it doesn't scare me this time like it would with Bill. I hear the big intake of air he inhales and exhales. "Lydia, you shouldn't just be eating bread it isn't doing any good for your body. Will you try something different that is good for you?" He then added, "For me?"  
"Okay, but I don't like the fish."

Christian mumbles a small laugh. "I promise no fish."

After some testing of different foods that I've already forgotten the name of, I lie down on my front without a top on. Teddy is checking me over with practically everyone in the room. When I revealed the damage on my back, Ana and Phoebe just couldn't stand the site. Not because I look hideous but they were just sad to see what had happened for their own eyes. When they both decided to leave Christian told me that they would be okay and reassured me that I hadn't scared them off.

Teddy treated the wounds on my back with some liquid that has a strong smell to it. It makes me sneeze a million times as it burns through my nostrils. When the liquid was pressed to my back it was a little bit painful and I bit my hand to stop my yelps from exposing. Teddy said it would help it heal and stop it from getting infections.

After I was poked and prodded some more I was finally free to do whatever I wanted. Jace suggested we'd go to his room and watch a film to settle asleep with because I keep on yawning. I am pretty tired but I can never sleep in the daylight.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep in daylight," I say to Jace as I look through is bedroom window. He has a stunning view of the back yard. I can see the water where the sun is shining down and in the distance a couple of boats. The garden is really nice and pretty with a massive meadow. There is even a tree house and it looks super cute. I continue saying, "I'm not a vampire yet."

"When you are, you're more than welcome to drink some of my blood," Jace said teasingly.

I laughed. "You won't be saying that till I drain your blood supplies."

Glancing over my shoulder, I see Jace wink at me. He's standing beside a shelf that holds a lot of movies. "What film do you fancy?" he says with two cases in his hands.

I couldn't understand the writing on each of the films so I just pointed to the best cover. "That one," I choose, pointing to male that looks gorgeous. "He's hot."

"All the girls say that…" Jace tells me, rolling his eyes as he replaces the other movie back.

After slotting the movie into the player, Jace jumps on the bed now wearing a new set of clothes. A sport shirt clings to his body but his grey sweatpants are really baggy on him, so it's not just me wearing oversized clothes. Lifting his head, his blue eyes meet mine and I watch him tapping the side of space besides him. I grin before shutting the light blocking curtains and climbing up onto the massive bed and crawling towards him.

When I reach his left side Jace announces, "I don't like this side of the bed, so you're going to have to climb over me." I smile and nod before taking up the challenge of scrambling over him. Jace doesn't help at all and suddenly turns off the lights making the room pitch black.

A small squeak exits my mouth as I fall down and smack Jace's chest with my own body. He doesn't make a sound to say that I have hurt him so I decide to apologize just in case. "Sorry Jace."

"Don't be…" He whispers softly against my ear. At that moment, I feel his hands both on my sides pressing me into him. "I um, didn't mean to scare you…" He said softly.

"It's okay, you didn't." I manage to roll myself off him and onto the correct side so he'll feel more comfortable. Jace must have pressed another button to get the TV to respond to glow as the light shone and it hurt my eyes for a second as I turned around to face it.

"Cuddle into me," Jace suggest and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I press my head against his chest and hear the soft beats of his heart under his shirt.

* * *

**Christian Grey**

* * *

"I'm going to check on them. I don't trust Jace with her alone." I move Ana's legs from my lap and stand to go upstairs.

"He seems different around her," Ana says and I stop walking to look over my shoulder towards her. She finishes, "He does seem calmer and less spiteful than usual."  
"Perhaps seeing a different person's life made him realise how lucky he really is."

Ana nods, rises to her small feet and skips towards me. She links her arm through mine and together. "If it happens and we make her our Daughter, do you think they could support one another?" She asks as we walk towards the staircase.

"I would like to think they could."

I tap on the door before opening it up. My eyes go straight towards the bed. At first I wanted to get angry but I couldn't. Lydia is curled up next to Jace and they've both got their eyes closed. Lydia needed to rest and I'm actually glad she's not on her own.

"They're so adorable…"Ana says in a soft low voice. "Take a picture and send it to Kate and Elliot.

I lean in closer towards Ana as I whisper, "That's not a good idea. Elliot will think he's fucking her and we can't say we're adopting her into our family because they'll be around here in a shot. Lydia needs her rest."

"_Mmm_… Good point. Crazy Kate and overwhelming Elliot is probably not the best idea for her at the moment. Still take a picture though."

* * *

**Lydia Walters**

* * *

"You better get up and dressed Cinders," Jace says to me. I don't want to get up and out of this bed. It is way too comfortable, with no springs digging into my back and it's so warm unlike sleeping on the floor with thin blankets or at the bed at the care home. My tense muscles from all of the walking have now relaxed and I've finally got comfy.

"I have no clothes," I tell him, hoping that will give me an extra few minutes.

"Yes you have…"

_What?_ "I didn't come with a bag of clothes, Jace. And I'm not taking any more of your clothes."

"You don't have to," He said, a smile crawling over his beautiful face. Jace points over my shoulder. "Look."

After a small groan, I twirl myself around and see a lot of shopping bags all lined up along the wardrobe. "Are they for me?" I ask, glancing back over my shoulder at him

"Well duh!" He says, rolling his eyes. Does he think I'm stupid? "I'm sorry to disappoint you Cinders, but I don't shop at Victoria Secrets."

Victoria Secrets? What's that? I don't want to sound more stupid so I zip my mouth shut and not bother to ask him what Victoria Secrets is. Instead of asking the question on the edge of my lips, I push back the covers, not that I wanting to, and peeking inside the bags. "Christian shouldn't be buying me clothes. I bet they cost a fortune."

When I quickly glance over to Jace, he's pushed himself up against the headboard, with his arms crossed over behind his head. "He can afford it."

I pick up a pretty dress and hold it up to myself. In the mirror, I see that it's a knee length jade green dress with white butterflies all sprawled across the material. It's sleeveless but with two thick straps and the skirt falls into a pleated style. I really like it. I look at the back of it and see the 'V' shaped back that will expose some of my back. "That's not the point," I finally responded to Jace. I'm not sure how long I stared at the dress because I haven't seen clothes like this before. I never really had anything special to wear, just rags.

"Just try them on," Jace says and points the remote at the music player which sends some heavy music flying into the air. He quickly turned it down and I was grateful because I don't think my ears can take that racket this early in the morning. What time is it again? I glance at the clock, not sure exactly what time is says but I knew that it's morning. When the little hand reaches the top it'll be the afternoon which is a while off yet.

"But you're looking…"

Jace sigh and rolls his eyes at me before tugging the thick blanket over his face, removing and blocking the sight of me.

I lay the dress on the bed because I have to look for underwear first. I see a smaller bag and reach inside for the black bra and panty set. I've never worn a bra before and I wouldn't know what size I am. I know about them because my Mother used to hang hers up on the line outside and cover them with a towel so nobody could see them. I decided that I'll put the panties on first and deal with the Bra in a minute.

I stand with my new pair of black pants on and look at the bra. How the how does this go on? "Jace?" I say in a quiet voice, feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" Jace whispered, copying me. "I'm not looking Cinders. As much as I want to, I'm not." That makes the corner of my lips shift up for a second. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," I whisper back, "Maybe because I'm embarrassed to ask you something."  
"You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me, Cinders." Jace is still hiding under the bed covers and I know I need him to look at me.

I dangle the bra from my finger and it rocks side to side for a moment. I take a nervous breath before saying, "I'm not sure how to put this on."

"Is that an invitation for me to look?"

I nod my head but realise he can't see me. I just about manage out a, "Yes."

Slowly, he peels the blanket down from his face and his blue eyes meet's mine before dropping to the item hanging on my finger. "You don't know how to put a bra on?" His say, with his voice sounding muffled against the duvet, hiding the smile I know is beginning to spread across his lips. I feel my cheeks warming up as I shake my head. Mortified that I should know how to dress myself by now, I clamp my lips together and shift my gaze from Jace to the floor. "I'm good at taken them off," Jace says to ease the humiliation I'm feeling. "Putting them on, well I've never had chance to do that." A smirk covers his lips as he starts to climb out of the bed. "But for you Cinders, I'll help you." He towers over me and lifts my chin up so my eyes meet his. "Turn around and take your top off."

I spin around quickly and roll his t-shirt I borrowed up and over my head before letting it drop to the floor. Jace takes the bra from my hand and places it in front of me holding the straps. I put my arms through like he orders me to and I feel his hands knotting the rest of the bra together. Before I'm strapped in, Jace suddenly pauses. "Double D, FUCK!"

Jace's loud voice startles me and I jump because I wasn't expecting him to shout. I thought he might laugh at me for jumping out of my skin but he continues to speak with amazement in his voice."I knew they were big but jeez Cinders, not that big."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask because I don't have a clue.

At my question, he snorts out laughing which makes me snigger a chuckle out from my own lips. "A bad thing," He shakes his head. "It's fucking fantastic."

Jace clips the rest of the bra together and I feel my breast lift up and feeling completely supported. Wow this feels amazing. I lift my gaze and see myself in the wardrobe mirror. I look hot just like some of the women that are in the movies. Then I flick my eyes onto Jace's interesting face. His eyes are sparkling and his lips are curled up into a big mischievous smile. His eyes are dancing over my body through the mirror and I realise I'm just in my underwear. Oh boy.

Jace reaches his hand around to my side and I watch in the mirror carefully. He places the pad of his finger tips to my scar and he traces the line from my ribs to my hip bone. The touch is setting things off in my body I've never experienced before. My heart is beating faster and if it doesn't slow down it'll jump right out.

I realise I'm taking more breaths in to help me steady myself as my stomach feels on fire, in a good way. My breathing is caught again and my heart is thumping quicker as his entire hand is against my hip. I wished I had a remote to be able to control the level my heart is beating. This is so embarrassing. With my red face staring back at me, I tried to hide my face away from him as he turns me around slowly by my hip. Jace's hand suddenly disappears but I know he's not too far from me as I see his bare feet close to mine.

He must have taken note that I'm avoiding his blue eyes as he lifts my chin up with his curled up hand. I meet his eyes and suddenly get lost in the colour. They're so beautiful. I suddenly feel his thumb crossing my heated cheeks as he stares back into my own eyes.

A twitch clicks in his cheek when he steps closer, invading my personal space completely. His head is dipped down slightly and I feel his hot breath blowing against me.

I notice his lips are apart and they're close to mine. I have never kissed anyone before. I've been locked up! But in the movies it looks like fun, looks romantic and beautiful when two people come together. It's special. Do I want Jace to be my first special kiss?

Before I decide, Jace pushes away from me. "Lydia…" I see the flicker of horror in his eyes before he made his desperate flee to the door. "I have to go!" The slam of the door makes me shiver and look back down to where he previously stood.

I know I don't know Jace very well but it actually hurt when he said my full name. I know he calls me Cinders, Cinderella and Lyds but saying my full name Lydia, it sounds as if he's angry. I don't want him to be angry.

* * *

**A/N** – Hope you guys like this chapter! Review and let me know! Everyone is asking me about when Elliot will come back into it and he will... soonish! :)


End file.
